pokemonmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemart
This page govers the Pokemart, where you exchange ryo for items and the like. When you buy something, you must make sure that you log your ryo purchase and take away from your current ryo amount. When you buy ryo, that must be approved with your character. The amount of items you have per mission, roleplay, fight or assault is limited and they reset after each of these. Garments These scarves and bands grant special abilities and properties to those who wear them. You are only allowed to wear one at a time per mission, roleplay, assault or fight. Garments that prevent states depower after they are used once and recharge once the ordeal is done. *Bounce Scaf - Bounces off all thrown items: 18,000 *Dodge Scarf - Dodges all thrown items: 18,000 *Boost Scarf - Boosts a chosen Stat by 3: 10,000 *Friend Bow - Helps reduce the amount attacked in the wild: 6,000 *Chesto Bow - When worn, prevents the user from falling asleep: 10,000 *Aspear Bow - When worn, prevents the user from being frozen: 10,000 Thrown Items These items are used to throw at enemies to cause damage. *Cacnea Spike - A damage causing spike (20 Damage): 6,000 *Geo Pebble - A rock thrown to cause damage (20 Damage): 6,000 *Corsola Twig - A damage causing spike (40 Damage): 12,000 *Gold Fang - A damage causing spike (60 Damage): 18,000 *Gravelrock - A rock thrown to cause damage (80 Damage): 21,000 *Golden Twig - A damage causing spike (80 Damage): 21,000 Seeds These seeds are odd and are able to grant special abilities or cause special effects to happen to or around the user. *Blast Seed - When eaten, this seed causes an explosion in front of the eater (20 Damage): 6,000 *Blasting Seed - When eaten, this seed causes an explosion in front of the eater (40 Damage): 12,000 *Fire Seed - When eaten, this seed causes an explosion in front of the eater (60 Damage): 18,000 *Inferno Seed - When eaten, this seed causes an explosion in front of the eater (80 Damage): 21,000 *Blowback Seed - Throws the opposing object or opponent back: 6,000 *Weather Seed - Starts a random type of weather: 6,000 *Drought Seed - Dries out all water and magma in the landscape: 6,000 Berries Berries contain healing properties. Both the Oran and Leppa Berries heal about half the amount they did before when they are taken in succession (For Example: Taking Oran Berry once heals 100 HP, if you take another it heals 50 HP). Berries can only be taken once per round. *Oran Berry - Restores HP (100 initially): 10,000 *Leppa Berry - Restores PP (50 initially): 10,000 *Cheri Berry - Reduces Paralysis by one Round: 10,000 *Rawst Berry - Reduces Burn by one Round: 10,000 *Persism Berry - Reduces Confusion by one Round: 10,000 *Pecha Berry - Reduces Poison by one Round: 10,000 Other This governs all other Poke spending areas *Ability Change - Buying this allows an ability to be changed: 20,000